Over Extension
by Samurai101
Summary: The young Elric brothers get their first taste of Death.


"Nii-san, neko-chan isn't moving," Alphonse whispered hoarsely, his voice bordering on panic. "Nii-san, he won't eat his food like he's supposed to." Alphonse was panicked, and Edward felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"She's not moving, are you sure Al?" Edward kept his voice even. The cat wasn't old, maybe a year or two, but Alphonse was attached to her. He loved the cat almost as much as he loved the people around him. Edward liked her too, but he would never admit it.

Alphonse nodded. "She won't even wake up to play, she's sleeping, isn't she? She's just really tired, isn't she, Nii-san?" Edward smiled a quavering smile. He knew, he knew.

"Let's go see," Edward whispered. He tossed his arm around his little brother's shoulders, and they both trekked inside the house. With each step Edward felt closer to doom.

'Please no, please no, please don't let this happen, please no,' each steps had a plea attached, but Edward felt dread, not hope when he reached the room he and Alphonse shared. Alphonse opened the door, and Edward dropped back behind his brother.

"Neko-chan," Alphonse crooned. The cat loved Alphonse as much and Alphonse loved it. It absolutely adored him. "Neko-chan, wake up. You've been sleeping too long"

Edward took a shaky breath, and stepped forward. He was older. He had to do this. He walked forward, and wrapped an arm around Alphonse again. He reached forward, and felt the cat's side. He held his breath, and waited. Nothing. Nothing was happening. Edward blinked furiously, and pulled Alphonse closer to him.

Edward was older and he knew things Alphonse didn't. Alphonse understood things faster then Edward when it came to school but Edward was still older. He understood more of the world. He knew what words like -death- and -finality- really meant. Alphonse still didn't understand those things. He didn't know what they could mean like Edward did. they read -death- in alchemy books all the time-failure to mix may result in death; over extensions can cause unconsciousness, or death in severe cases; mixture can cause poison case that is fatal if breathed in large amounts.

Edward, even though he knew those words, and knew those things still felt sick. He held his little brother close, and felt him stiffen. Alphonse knew something was wrong now. Edward would never be so hesitant to tell him what was wrong unless it was something very, very wrong. Edward was always brushing of problem when it came to Neko-chan.

"Nii-san, what's wrong with Neko-chan?" Alphonse asked, his voice was a very hoarse whisper. Edward couldn't smile. He took Alphonse hand gently, and laid it on the sill side.

"She's not breathing Al, her hearts not beating either..." Edward sounded old and tired. "You can't-can't live...if your heart isn't beating, and your not breathing"

Alphonse jerked his hand back as if burned, and jerked away from Edward. he looked around with wide eyes, and Edward winced. It actually, and physically hurt to see Alphonse staring at him like that. Alphonse shook his head, and Edward could almost see everything they had ever read or heard about Death streaming through Alphonse head.

"She's dead Al"

"She can't be, she's not that old! She was fine yesterday, she was-" She was living, alive. She had grabbed Edward's ankle, and licked Alphonse cheek. She had snuggled against Alphonse chest last night, but now she was dead.

"She id dead Al, 'm sorry.. I'm really sorry Alphonse," Edward blinked away the annoying tears, and reached for his brother. "Al"

Alphonse move forward, and knelt down by the bed. He reached out, and touched the cat's yellow fur. He shook his head, and careful gathered the dead animal into his arms. "Poor neko-chan"

"It's okay Alphonse," Edward walked forward, and draped his arms around his little brother. "It didn't hurt"

"How do we know that? It could have hurt worse then getting a shot, or scraping a knee. She could have been in a lot of pain," Alphonse cried dismally. Tears were now falling on the cat's fur. "She was such a-a pretty cat"

"Boys, boys what's wrong?" Trisha walked through the door, whipping her hands on her apron. "Oh"

"Mom, Neko-chan's..she.." Alphonse hiccupped a sob, and burst into tears. Edward was crying too, but he felt it was more for Alphonse then the cat. He hugged Alphonse tighter, and tried to quiet his little brother's distress. Trisha dropped down beside the boys, and instantly they were both wrapped in a warm, knowing hug.

"It's all right boys, it's going to be okay. You can cry Edward," She was whispering in their ears, her voice one of comfort. There was nothing even close to giving the comfort a mother's voice and hug gave. Edward sank back against his mother, but he didn't cry like Alphonse was. he let some tears fall, but stopped them. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to feel sad.

Alphonse sobbed, cradling the dead cat in his arms.

They buried Neko-chan by the tree with the swing. Alphonse sat by the grave for a long time, arranging the flowers he had collected. Edward went out to call him to dinner, and Alphonse didn't looked up or speak for a long time.

"I hate death,' Alphonse said. "I hate it Nii-san. it hurts my chest really bad, and it makes me feel really sad"  
"I don't like it either Al, I hate it too," Edward flopped down beside Alphonse, and dropped a messy circle of ivy onto the fresh dirt. "But, we won't have to even think about it for a long, long time"

"But, Neko-chan wasn't sick! What if I wake up and you're dead? What if Mom dies?" Alphonse sounded hysterical, and he whipped around to face his brother with a pale, tear streaked face. "What if Mom dies like neko-chan did? What if you die like Neko-chan did"

"I'm not gonna die, and neither is Mom. We're not gonna die for a really long time, okay?" Edward hugged Alphonse hard, and stood. "C'mon, Mom made beef stew"

Alphonse sniffed, and rubbed his grubby face. "Okay...Nii-san, are you sure that you and Mom aren't going to die"

"I'm sure Alphonse, not for a hundred years!" Edward declared. Alphonse laughed, and Edward smiled. "I'll race ya!" The two took off, Edward shouting as he ran. Death was awful, and it hurt, but death was gone. It would never be there again. Not for a hundred years or more.

Until next week.

* * *

**Note: This was written in memorial for Sassy, my/my Mom's kitty of ten years who had to be put down because of fattyliver disease.**


End file.
